SEBUAH KUTUKAN
by desti.ariestya
Summary: Sebuah Kutukan dan Awal Sebuah Kisah
1. Chapter 1

Maaf g bisa buat summary, jadi langsung saja ya,,,

Pairing: SasuHina, NejiSaku,

Happy reading and enjoy it.

**SEBUAH KUTUKAN?**

Dalam kehidupan ini selalu ada penyeimbang antara 2 hal. Sebut saja, ada hitam ada putih, ada gelap ada terang, ada hidup ada mati, ada memberi dan ada menerima, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Dan sebuah Klan yang sangat termasyur akan kerajaan bisnisnya di dunia juga tak luput dari hal itu.

Sebuah klan yang bahkan kekayaannya tak akan habis bahkan sampai keturunan yang entah sampai keberapa itu, juga punya sebuah rahasia yang hanya mereka sajalah yang mengetahuinya. Entah ini disebut sebagai kutukan atas limpahan harta atau sebagai penyeimbang dari 2 hal itu. Sebuah rahasia yang mengerikan dan bahkan membuat setiap keluarga dalam klan tersebut, rela melakukan tindakan diluar nalar. Mereka adalah Klan Uchiha.

Hampir dalam setiap keluarga Klan Uchiha hanya punya 1 anak saja, tak pernah lebih dari itu. Karena kalau mereka punya lebih dari satu anak, maka akan bisa dipastikan salah satu anak mereka akan mati, dengan cara **BUNUH DIRI**. Dan yang harus menerima kenyataan itu adalah si bungsu.

Sampai akhirnya kutukan itu berlaku pada satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha. Ya, keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha melahirkan putra keduanya, yang mereka beri nama Sasuke Uchiha.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto " Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukainya!"

Fugaku hanya diam seraya menatap intens istrinya yang sedang terbaring dan memeluk sasuke kecil. Hati kecilnya benar-benar merana, otak jeniusnya pun tiba-tiba tumpul, dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Kosong.

" Aku mohon Fugaku, jangan diam saja" air mata mikoto mengalir, membasahi pipinya.

Fugaku melepas nafas yang tertahan dan lelah.

" Kita rawat saja anak itu, lagipula kutukan itu akan terjadi saat dia berumur 21 tahun. Aku kan cari cara agar kutukan itu bisa lepas dari keluarga kita ini." Kata Fugaku

Ya, saat itu Fugaku dan Mikoto melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencari tahu, sekiranya apa yang bisa mematahkan kutukan yang sekarang membayangi putra bungsu mereka. Bertahun-tahun mereka lewati, namun tak ada satu pun petunjuk untuk mematahkan kutukan itu. Bahkan Si bungsu sudah berusia 20 tahun. Kurang 1 tahun lagi dan menunggu apakah kutukan itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

XXX

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda sempurna yang di gilai banyak wanita. Selain tampan, kaya dan jenius, dia juga seorang pangeran dalam dunia hiburan. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah aktor kenamaan yang sedang populer-populernya. Dia membintangi banyak film dan iklan. Tak perlu membanggakan kekayaan keluarganya, karena diusianya yang sekarang dia sudah dinobatkan menjadi 100 orang yang paling bepengaruh di dunia dan menjadi 100 orang dengan penghasilan terbesar di dunia. Sasuke memang bukan hanya seorang aktor saja, tapi dia juga punya usaha properti yang dia rintis mulai dari nol. Jiwa pebisnisnya memang patut diancungi dibalik segala ketenaran dan semua hal yang dia milki, dia harus menerima kenyataan soal kutukan yang membayanginya.

Matanya terpejam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang dia duduki, dadanya naik turun dengan normal.

" hmm...kurang 1 tahun lagi ya" gumamnya

Suara ketukan pintu, membuyarkan lamunannya, dibukanya mata onyx nya yang kelam itu, berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekati pintu apartemennya. Lalu membuka pintu, didapatinya seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis padanya, sambil menyodorkan kue tart yang dia bawa.

" Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke!" kata gadis itu. " Ayo tiup lilinnya dan jangan lupa ucapkan permintaanmu ya! "

Sasuke pun menurut, dipejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati

'aku mohon semoga kutukan itu bisa lepas dariku' pintanya dalam hati. Lalu dia meniup lilin kue ultahnya itu.

" Masuklah" katanya mempersilahkan gadis itu.

Gadis itupun menghambur masuk, langsung ke dapur, mengambil pisau dan beberapa piring untuk kue yang dia bawa. Meletakkan kue itu diatas meja makan. Sasuke pun duduk di raung dapur itu. Gadis itu mulai mengiris kue yang dia bawa, memotongnya dan mengambil dua potong kue itu di piring yang sudah di ambilnya tadi. Meletakkannya di masing-masing piring.

" Kau tidak ada kerjaan apa?malam-malam begini membawa kue itu?apa kau tidak tahu sekarang ini jam 12 malam? "tanya sasuke

" Inikan hari ultahmu, apanya yang tidak ada kerjaan " bibirnya memberengut. Senyum menghiasi wajah si bungsu uchiha.

" Kau kan tau aku tidak suka yang manis-manis?" tanya sasuke lagi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, masih sibuk dengan kue yang dia bawa. "Lalu, kenapa masih bawa yang seperti itu?aku kan juga tidak ingin dirayakan?"

" Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kue ini tidak manis, hanya sedikit manis. Lagipula kau tidak akan mati kalau cuman makan sedikit. Trus, karena kau tidak pernah merayakannya, jadi ini adalah momen pertama yang kau lakukan. Jadi selanjutnya kita akan merayakannya" ujar gadis itu

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

'tidak ada lagi selanjutnya' batin sasuke.

Malam itu adalah malam ulang tahun sasuke yang ke-20. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan moment berharga ini. Momen yang mungkin tidak akan dia dapat lagi.

Mereka duduk di balkon, seraya ditemani sebuah lagu instrumen dan kopi pahit favorite sasuke.

" Sakura?apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak akan melewati tahun ini?" tanya sasuke

" Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Paman dan bibi pasti akan mendapat penangkal kutukanmu itu sasuke" kata sakura sendu." Lagipula aku, sahabatmu ini, juga sedang berusaha mencarinya"

" Semangatlah Sasuke!" kata sakura lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan semangat.

" Kau tidak pernah berubah ya" kata sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut pinknya." Pulanglah, ayo ku antar"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya.

XXX

" Aduh! Ini dimana?" Kata seorang gadis berambut indigo seraya menuntun vespanya. Setelah jauh berjalan, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ya, perutnya keroncongan. Diambilnya roti yang ada di keranjang vespanya.

Gadis itu duduk di tepi jembatan dan mulai melahap sedikit demi sedikit roti yang ada ditangannya. Dia merasa sial sekali hari ini, handphone nya tertinggal ditempat kerja, bensin vespanya juga habis, alhasil dia harus mendorong vespanya itu. Padahal dia belum makan malam, sekarang malah tersesat entah dimana. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, sudah tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, hanya tinggal dia sendiri. Lalu tak sengaja, iris violetnya yang melihat sekeliling terhenti pada seseorang yang tak jauh dari dirinya yang sedang duduk. Diperhatikannya orang itu sambil sesekali memasukkan potongan rotinya. Entah kenapa, iris violetnya tak bisa lepas dari orang itu. Tiba-tiba irisnya membulat, dia berdiri dan berlari, setelah melihat orang yang dia perhatikan hendak meloncat dari jembatan. Ya, sepertinya mau bunuh diri

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya. Dengan sigap, dia menarik lengan orang itu, sampai dia dan orang itu jatuh terjerembab." Aduh!"

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya orang itu, yang ternyata seorang pria. " Kenapa menghentikanku?"

Gadis itu berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi sikutnya yang sakit. " Apa yang kau lakukan?Mau mati?" tanya gadis itu

" Apa urusannya denganmu?kita bahkan tidak saling kenal." Katanya lagi. "apa pedulimu?kalau kau mau tahu, ya aku mau mati. Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau aku pasti tahu kapan aku mati."

Dan sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi wajah pria itu." Dasar bodoh" kata gadis itu

" Hei, kenapa menamparku?" teriak pria itu.

" Itu karena kau tidak menghargai apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan untukmu. Nyawamu adalah suatu hal paling berharga yang harus kau jaga. Sekalipun kau tahu kapan kau akan mati, bukan berati kau punya hak untuk segera mengakhirinya, karena itu bukan punyamu. Ada banyak orang didunia ini yang punya masalah sepertimu, tapi mereka menghadapinya dengan berani, sampai ajal menjemput. Dasar pecundang" Kata gadis itu

Pria itu hanya terdiam, menatap iris violet gadis itu. Gadis itu berlalu, mendekati vespanya, seraya mengambil botol berjalan mendekati pria itu, dan menyodorkannya.

" Minumlah" Katanya lagi. Pria itupun menerima dan meminum air yang ada di botol itu. Kemudian duduk seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, hening menyergap diantara 2 insan manusia ini.

" Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga" Kata gadis itu memecah keheningan. Si pria menoleh

" Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" kata pria itu.

" bagaimana perasaanmu Uchiha?" tanya hinata " apa sudah merasa lebih baik"

Sasuke hanya diam, Hinata pun ikut diam. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke, Hinata berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan sasuke.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga?" Tanya sasuke. Hinata berbalik, seraya menatap sasuke. Kemudian duduk lagi. " Apa kau juga ingin bunuh diri?"

" Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku ada disini." Kata Hinata. Alis Sasuke mengerut. Paham atas reaksi sasuke, Hinata menjelaskannya lagi." Aku tersesat"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti." Lalu dimana rumahmu?biar ku antar" tawar sasuke

" Kau tidak jadi bunuh diri?" tanya Hinata

" Tidak, lain kali saja. Lagipula sebelum aku mati, aku harus berbuat baik dulu." Kata sasuke asal." Sekarang katakan dimana rumahmu?"

Hinata diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

" aku tidak akan menculikmu, atau melakukan tindakan yang tidak-tidak. Begini-begini aku orang terpandang" kata sasuke.

" Bukan-bukan itu, hanya saja aku lupa rumahku dimana" kata Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Mungkin kalau kita berkeliling sebentar, aku pasti akan ingat dimana rumahku." Kata Hinata lagi

"Apa tidak ada, benda atau monument atau sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, agar kita bisa segera menemukan rumahmu itu?" Tanya sasuke

Hinata menutup matanya sambil berpikir dan bergumam tak jelas. Sasuke yang melihatnya, sudah tak sabaran. Dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kesal, dia pun memutuskan segera meninggalkan jembatan itu.

" Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita cari saja. Mungkin rumahmu bisa ditemukan. Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa tersesat?memangnya kau tinggal disini sudah berapa lama?tanya sasuke

" Ehm… itu…ano, sebenarnya aku lahir disini, tapi ingatanku memang sangat lemah kalau urusan mengingat jalan" jawab Hinata " Lalu bagaimana dengan motorku?"

" Akan kusuruh orangku mengambil motormu itu, sementara biar ditaruh di rumahku dulu" kata Sasuke " Setelah tahu rumahmu, akan ku antarkan kerumahmu"

Hinata mengangguk

Sasuke mendengus pelan, melepas beban berat. Ya, di ulang tahunnya kali ini, dia bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang menggagalkan usaha bunuh dirinya, dan sekarang sibuk mencari rumah sang gadis yang bahkan tak ingat sama sekali letak rumahnya.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan dimana banyak orang di jam-jam seperti ini sedang berada di alam mimpi alias tidur. Bahkan tak ada mobil yang dengan sengaja lewat dijalanan yang lengang.

" Bagaimana?kita sudah mengelilingi jalan ini 3 kali dan kau tahu, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya sasuke

" Ehm… lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata

" Begini saja, malam ini kau menginap di rumahku saja, besok pagi akan kusuruh orang untuk mencari rumahmu. Lagipula aku sangat ngantuk. Kau kan tahu, dilarang menyetir kalu sedang ngantuk, itu berbahaya." Kata Sasuke

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti ini. Kalau menerima ajakan pria yang baru dia kenal, ada ketakutan tersendiri, mengingat dia bahkan tidak mengenal orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu. Tapi, kalau dia tidak ikut, Hinata merasa kasihan pada pria yang sudah menolongnya mencari rumahnya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, kelihatannya pria ini adalah pria yang baik dan tampak sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu, lagipula aku kan orang terkenal" kata Sasuke

" Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" kata Hinata

Mendengar pernyataan setuju Hinata, Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju apartemen miliknya, sungguh malam ini adalah malam yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Matanya sangat tidak mau di ajak kompromi, ingin sekali terpejam. Tapi, dia kuatkan karena sekarang posisinya dalam keadaan menyetir.

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, dengan segera dia membuka pintu, langsung menuju dapur, dan mengambil segelas jus tomat dalam lemari es dan meneguknya sampai habis. Sasuke langsung naik ke lantai dua dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur ukuran king size. Meluruskan tulang punggung nya, dan mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak matanya mulai menutupi manik onyx nya yang kelam sampai akhirnya terpejam. Tapi dia sedikit tidak benar-benar tidur, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya,tapi dia biarkan sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar terlelap.

Hinata yang masih berada di luar, tidak berani masuk. Sebaiknya menunggu si tuan rumah, menyuruhnya masuk, kan tidak etis langsung masuk begitu saja. Begitulah pikir Hinata. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan apartemen Sasuke, lama menunggu membuatnya mengantuk, apalagi semalaman ini dia berjuang mencari rumahnya yang entah ada dimana. Manik violetnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

XXX

Di tempat lain, Ino sahabat dekat Hinata tengah bingung setengah mati, menunggu Hinata yang sampai jam 3 pagi belum kembali. Rasa sesal menyeruak dalam hatinya, andai saja dia tidak ikut Sai pergi kencan, andai saja dia mengantarkan Hinata pulang terlebih dulu, dan banyak sekali andai-andai yang lain.

" Sudah jangan khawatir, Hinata pasti baik-baik saja" kata Sai menenangkan Ino

" Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, anak itu sangat lemah mengingat jalan, bagaimana kalau dia di jahati orang, bagaimana kalau dia tidur di taman?malam ini kan sangat dingin" kata Ino parau

" Tapi dia bukan gadis bodoh Ino. Aku yakin dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau ingat waktu kita jalan-jalan ke gunung Fuji?bukankah waktu itu, Hinata juga menghilang, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan kembali jalan pulang. Disini lebih aman, daripada di gunung Fuji" kata Sai lagi

Mendengar kata-kata Sai akhirnya Ino sedikit lega, memang setelah di ingat-ingat, sahabatnya ini memang terbilang cukup unik, sekalipun berada dalam keadaan sulit atau berbahaya, dia pasti akan lolos, entah bagaimana caranya, seperti dilindungi oleh sesuatu.

" Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hinata" kata Ino lirih

Hinata yang sedang tertidur di kursi, tiba-tiba saja bersin. Tapi, rasa kantuk dan lelah mengalahkan semuanya.

Yups, Chap pertama selesai…. ^_^

Maaf kalo banyak typo and gaje..

Mohon REVIEW nya ya,,,,,,

Arigatou,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih untuk semua reviewnya, bener-bener g nyangka, ada yang mau review fict pertamaku.

Sekali lagi makasih (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya malah lebih ke mystery dan belum ada gregetnya.

Happy reading n enjoy it!

Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan keperkasaannya, menyorotkan cahayanya ke seluruh sudut kota yang dilewatinya, bahkan melewati pori-pori kain gorden kamar Si bungsu Uchiha, menunjukkan bahwa hari ini dialah yang berkuasa, dengan membangunkan sang pemilik rumah. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan kilauan manik hitamnya yang beberapa jam yang lalu tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Hingga akhirnya manik hitamnya terbuka sempurna, lama dia menatap langit-langit rumahnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam dan rencana bunuh dirinya.

Terduduk dan tertunduk, onyxnya yang kelam, tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam, lama terdiam akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya, melakukan rutinitasnya yang bisa dibilang monoton. Setelah selesai, dia pun hendak pergi menemui agencynya, namun betapa terkejutnya dia, pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan terbuka, serta merta ingatannya pada si gadis Hyuuga itu kembali. Dicarinya gadis itu diseluruh ruangan dalam rumahnya, tapi tak ada gadis itu. Mungkin gadis itu sudah pergi tanpa menutup pintu lebih dulu. Begitulah menurut sasuke.

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat gadis yang dicarinya meringkuk di kursi dan masih tertidur, sepertinya. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membangunkan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau gadis ini bersamanya malam itu, dan apa yang dia lakukan didepan rumahnya, kenapa tidak masuk saja didlam rumah. Ya, pertanyaan itu terus menerus bergema dalam otak jeniusnya.

" Hyuuga, bangun" kata sasuke seraya mengoyangkan tubuh Hinata. Tapi, tak ada jawaban." Hei, bangun"

"emm,,," gumam Hinata, dengan tetap terpejam.

" Hei, jangan cuman 'emm', ayo!bangun" kata sasuke sedikit kasar menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata.

Hinata pun terbangun, meskipun dengan malas.

"Ada apa?Kenapa membangunkanku?aku masih ngantuk" kata Hinata sambil duduk dan masih terpejam.

" Kenapa ada disini?kenapa tadi malam kau tidak masuk rumah?" Tanya sasuke

" Apa boleh?"Tanya Hinata

" Tentu saja"jawab sasuke" dasar bodoh"

Mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, Hinata langsung masuk kedalam rumah, merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk Sasuke, kembali meringkuk. Entah kenapa, kepalanya terasa berat dan dingin yang dia rasakan saat ini, sangat menusuk kulitnya. Tanpa dia sadari, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, serasa berlari mengelilingi lapangan 100x.

" Hei, kenapa tidur lagi?kau tidak mau mencari rumahmu?" kata sasuke

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak berisik?Suaramu seperti lalat yang sibuk berputar-putar di aku tidur sebentar saja" kata Hinata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau bilang, aku seperti lalat?jangan se enaknya bicara ya, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padaku, dan ingin sekali menjadi pasanganku" kata Sasuke tak terima disamakan dengan lalat.

Hinata hanya diam dan tak membalas, ditutupnya telinganya yang mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang membuatnya kepalanya semakin berputar-berputar. Sungguh, saat ini suara Sasuke sangat mengganggu pendengaran Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat ke abnormalan Hinata, berjalan mendekat, menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

"Panas sekali. Demam" kata sasuke lirih. Dia bergegas menuju dapur, dan membawa alat kompres untuk Hinata. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh dan sebodoh ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin ini jawaban atas perasaan mengganjal yang tadi malam dia rasakan. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa, dia membiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu tidur diluar padahal tadi malam sangat dingin.

Sasuke menaruh kompresannya di dahi Hinata, menyelimuti Hinata dan membuatnya hangat. Ditatapinya gadis itu, ada perasaan hangat menjalar dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi malam, bahkan dia tak menyangka dirinya masih hidup sampai saat ini, dimana dia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang matang dan mental untuk melakukan usaha bunuh dirinya. Usaha 5 tahun yang lalu, kandas hanya dalam beberap menit saja.

Lamunannya buyar, saat handphonenya berdering. Dilihatnya nama yang terpampang pada handphonenya.

" Hn, ada apa Sai?" tanyanya dingin

"Paman Fugaku, memintamu malam ini datang ke mansion. Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan." Kata Sai

" Hn. Ada lagi?"

" tidak, aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja. Dan…" kata Sai "selamat ultah, sepupu"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Jemarinya menekan, nomor-nomor yang akan dia telepon, menunggu sebentar dan tersambung.

" Shika, bisakah kau kesini?aku butuh bantuan." Kata sasuke, menunggu respon dari seberang teleponnya."hn, terimakasih"

Lalu dipencetnya nomor-nomor yang tercetak di handphonenya lagi. "Hn, Kiba bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku?ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan aku juga butuh bantuanmu. Terimakasih" kata sasuke seraya mengakhiri percakapan telponnya.

Dipandanginya Hinata yang tengah tertidur, dengan nafas berat yang masih terlihat dari pergerakan naik turun bahunya. Tak lama, dia pergi ke dapur membuat bubur untuk Hinata, sekiranya nanti dia bangun. Sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya ketika dia sakit dulu. Ya, dulu sekali, saat sasuke masih bisa melihat senyum tulus yang selalu terpancar dari ibunya yang kini sudah berada di sisi-Nya. Lagi, kesedihan menguasai pikiran Sasuke.

XXX

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana" kata Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara di telpon. Lalu datanglah seorang perawat yang kelihatannya tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dokter Shika, ada pasien korban kecelakaan, baru saja masuk ke ruang UGD." Kata Si Perawat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada janji dengan seorang pasien lain. Minta tolonglah pada Ino. Biarkan dia yang menggantikanku. Aku rasa dia bisa diandalkan." Kata Shikamaru

"Tapi?" belum si perawat itu melanjutkan perkataannya dan melayangkan protesnya, Shika melihat Ino yang baru keluar dari lift.

"Dokter Ino!"panggil Shikamaru."Bisa tolong aku hari ini?"

Ino mengangguk."Ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan pasienku, baru saja ada korban kecelakaan dan sekarang sudah masuk UGD. Bisakah kau menggantikanku sebentar?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu" kata Ino mantap.

"Terimakasih. Nanti ku traktir" kata Shikamaru

"Ah, tak perlu. Ini juga kan tugasku" kata Ino, tersenyum manis.

Dengan buru-buru, Shikamaru keluar dari rumah sakit dimana dia menjadi salah satu bagian darinya. Dalam perjalanan, otak jeniusnya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan sahabatnya yang baru saja menelponnya. Dan tibalah dia di apartemen Sasuke, lalu mulai masuk dan mendapati si pemilik rumah terlihat gusar. Semakin mendekat, hingga Shikamaru tampak sedikit terkejut melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk di sofa Sasuke. Tak biasanya, sahabatnya ini membawa seorang gadis ke apartemennya, bahkan sepertinya menginap.

"Apa dia yang sakit?Dia pacarmu?"Tanya Shikamaru, seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hn. Dan dia bukan pacarku"jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shikamaru mulai melakukan hal yang semestinya seorang dokter lakukan, memeriksa pasien. Sasuke memandang kearah luar jendela, pandangannya menerawang jauh, tahun ini benar-benar sangat berat untuknya. Seakan-akan dia sedang menulis takdirnya sendiri, satu garis takdir, kematian.

"Dia hanya demam. Kau tak perlu khawatir"kata Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih, satu lagi, aku tidak khawatir"kata Sasuke."Bagaimana hasil risetmu?"

"Sepertinya semakin parah. Kemarin aku sudah memeriksa sample darahmu yang baru ku ambil seminggu yang lalu. Aku juga sudah melakukan percobaan pada seekor simpanse. Dan seperti perkiraanku, sehari sebelum simpanse itu mati, dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang aneh." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hei kenapa mengujinya pada seekor simpanse?memangnya tidak ada yang lain apa." Kata Sasuke

"Memangnya mau pakai apalagi?simpanse kan primata yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan manusia, apalagi simpanse mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan lebih baik daripada primata yang lain."kata Shikamaru lagi."Kau tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh kan Sasuke, aku tidak akan menyamakanmu dengan simpanse itu, aku hanya.."

"lalu apa hasilnya?"Tanya Sasuke memotong penjelasan Shikamaru soal dirinya dan simpanse itu. Tak ingin mendengar lagi persamaan simpanse dan manusia, apalagi subyeknya kali ini adalah dirinya.

"Di pagi hari simpanse itu mengerang, seperti merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung 1 jam saja. Lalu dia melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi?"Shikamaru tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ada keraguan untuk menceritakan hasil riset yang sudah dia lakukan 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tapi apa?"Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"12 jam sebelum kematian, dia mengalami pendarahan pada hidung, telinga dan mulut. 6 jam sebelum kematian dia mengerang lagi, merasakan rasa sakit yang melebihi rasa sakit yang dia derita di pagiharinya, darah yang keluar dari hidung, telinga dan mulutnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Itu berlangsung terus-menerus. Semakin dekat dengan kematiannya, maka semakin dia merasakan kesakitan. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba dia berontak, memecahkan kaca dan menggorok lehernya dengan pecahan kaca itu."

Sasuke diam, mencerna kata demi kata yang Shikamaru jelaskan padanya. Ada ketakutan dalam manik hitamnya, ketakutan yang sangat. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Lalu apa kau?"Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Mengerti apa yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan, Shikamaru melanjutkan hasil risetnya.

"Aku sudah mempelajari mutasi sel dalam darahmu, Yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah sel darahmu bermutasi menjadi sel perusak, tapi yang dia rusak hanya otakmu saja, dan otak adalah pusat dari semuanya kan. Perkembangan mereka menjadi signifikan saat kau berusia 19 tahun. Aku masih belum menemukan penawarnya Sasuke, kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."Kata Shikamaru" Tapi, aku akan mencari terus penawarnya"

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak Shika, Aku hanya punya waktu 364 hari dari sekarang. Sepertinya, kutukan itu akan benar-benar terjadi padaku."Kata Sasuke

" Hei, kenapa jadi pesimis begitu" kata Shikamaru

"Aku bukannya pesimis, tapi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku 364 hari kedepan. Jadi aku akan menunggunya. Ada seorang gadis yang bilang padaku, kalau aku harus tetap menjaga nyawaku ini, sampai dia lepas dari ragaku ini dengan sendirinya. Karena bukan aku, pemilik jiwa yang sekarang ada dalam tubuhku ini." Kata Sasuke, manik hitamnya melirik Hinata yang sedang terbaring "Sepertinya, aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku menghadapi detik-detik ajal menjemputku, kalau memang benar aku akan mengalami penyiksaan seperti yang simpanse itu rasakan."

Shikamaru tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, terperangah dengan kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya, tidak semua hasil riset yang selama ini dia lakukan disampaikan pada Sasuke. Masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya untuk mengatakan tentang penawar itu. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi pada saat riset itu merupakan jawaban atas ditemukannya penawar untuk Sasuke. Apalagi jika pada akhirnya asumsinya meleset.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka matanya berusaha untuk duduk. 2 pasang mata menatapnya tajam, Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya dia bangun di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Kepalanya yang terasa sedikit ringan, kembali menjadi berat.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, sambil membawa semangkuk bubur yang sudah dia buat. Di tempelkannya punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata. Masih agak panas, katanya dalam hati.

"Makanlah" kata sasuke menyodorkan bubur yang ada di tangannya.

"Terimakasih, maaf aku merepotkan"jawab Hinata"emm, apa setelah ini kita akan pergi mengelilingi kota lagi?"

"habiskan dulu, baru bicara" kata Sasuke lagi

Shikamaru yang duduk di depan Hinata, terperanjah melihat sosok wanita yang ada di depannya. Ciri-ciri gadis itu sama dengan orang yang waktu itu, orang yang secara tak sengaja menjadi obyek risetnya. Ya, tak salah lagi, mata violet itu mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Tapi, dengan segera dia menguasai emosinya, dan sebuah harapan untuk sahabatnya datang lagi.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh mengambil darahmu?aku takut kau terkena penyakit berbahaya?kau tahu kan di musim seperti ini terkadang penyakit bisa datang kapan saja."kata Shikamaru

"Apakah perlu?bukannya tadi kau bilang dia cuman demam"kata sasuke melihatnya sahabatnya heran

"Aku ini dokter Sasuke, bukankah lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati."Kata Shikamaru

"Boleh, kau boleh mengambilnya dokter Shikamaru" Kata Hinata. Kata-kata Shikamaru bahwa mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati kedengarannya masuk akal. Tapi, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini, Sasuke tahu betul siapa Shikamaru, orang yang tidak mau melakukan hal yang membuatnya direpotkan dengan hal-hal kecil.

Akhirnya Shikamaru mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia pun berpamitan pergi, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Shikamaru terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Ya, kemungkinan dia bisa melepaskan kutukan dari Sasuke, persentase 50-50 sudah cukup bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara. Dengan segera dia tancap gas dan menuju ruang laboratorium miliknya. Ya, Shikamaru sudah tak sabar menguji sample darah yang dia dapat dari Hinata.

XXX

Angin musim dingin menerpa dan melambaikan rambut pink pemilik manik berwarna hijau. Tampak terlihat gadis itu tengah bahagia, sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri dan menggumamkan melody dari bibir tipisnya. Saking senangnya, tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang., hingga barang bawaanya berserakan.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja"kata Sakura

"Hn" katanya pada Sakura, seraya membantu Sakura memunguti barang bawaanya yang berserakan.

"Terimakasih"kata Sakura seraya tersenyum, menatap mata violet pria itu, mata itu membuat Sakura merasa terhanyut dalam manik pria itu.

"Hn, lihatlah jalan, jangan senyum-senyum, nanti orang menganggapmu orang gila" kata pria itu

"Maaf"kata Sakura lagi, dia tak bisa membantah perkataan pria di depannya, karena memang dialah yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

Pria itu berjalan dan mulai menjauh dari Sakura, tiba-tiba saja suara Sakura menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Hei!siapa namamu?"Tanya Sakura agak berteriak."Aduh, kenapa aku ini?kok malah minta , Sakura bodoh"

Pria itu menoleh, agak lama menatap Sakura, berjalan mendekati Sakura. Seraya mengulurkan tangannya, dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji"kata pria itu yang ternyata bernama Neji

"A..Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura"kata Sakura.

Lalu Neji pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dengan setia menatap punggung Neji, hingga benar-benar menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Neji…Neji ya.." kata Sakura lirih. Entah kenapa, bertemu dengan Neji membuatnya sedikit aneh, ada perasaan yang dia sendiri tak mengerti, apalagi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata violet milik Neji, seperti perasaan nyaman dan terhanyut.

Sakura kembali berjalan, disana tak disangka bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang sibuk berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk laboratoriumnya. Di dekatinya Shikamaru yang terlihat masih sibuk memilih.

"Shika, sedang berbelanja ya?"Tanya Sakura.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ohw, kau Sakura!"katanya lagi, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang dia cari.

"ehmm, Shika apa ada kemajuan yang berarti soal Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura lirih, ada kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam suara Sakura. Shikamaru akhirnya mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Bagaimana kalau sambil makan mie ramen?"tawar Shikamaru

Mereka berdua pergi ke kedai ramen. Disana Shikamaru menceritakan hasil riset yang dia lakukan, hasil riset yang sudah dia ceritakan pada Sasuke, tidak ada yang lebih dan tidak ada yang kurang.

XXX

Di apartemen Sasuke, Kiba datang beberapa menit setelah Shikamaru meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Ada apa perlu apa kau memanggilku?"Tanya Kiba.

"Carikan aku informasi soal gadis itu"kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk Hinata yang tertidur lagi. Kiba memiringkan badannya. Manis, pikir Kiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu soal dia?tanya Kiba

"Cari tahu, dimana rumahnya. Itu saja"kata Sasuke

"Hanya itu?Kau yakin?"Tanya Kiba

"Hn. Hari ini kau harus sudah dapat infonya. Aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah!"kata Kiba seraya meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Hinata disana, di apartemennya.

Di dalam mobilnya, Kiba mulai mencari informasi gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan laptop kesayangannya, dimana di dalamnya tersimpan data-data penting yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya.

"Menyusahkan saja. Si Uchiha itu benar-benar ingin mengujiku ternyata. Hanya nama yang dia berikan padaku. Dia meremehkan ku, Klan Inuzuka adalah Klan pencari jejak terhebat sepanjang sejarah manusia. Apa dia sudah lupa?Cih, menyebalkan"Omel Kiba."Akan aku berikan dia data yang lengkap, tidak hanya rumah gadis itu saja."

Masih didalam apartemen Sasuke, Hinata meringkuk di sofa milik Sasuke. Sasuke memandang gadis ber iris violet itu intens. Tak banyak gerak hanya menatap. Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, digendongnya Hinata dan berjalan ke lantai dua, masuk kedalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh mungil Hinata dan menyelimutinya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke menyibakkan rambut poni Hinata, sesekali mengelus pipi chubby Hinata.

Sasuke sangat sadar apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, yang dia tidak mengerti adalah alasan mengapa dia melakukannya. Apalagi pada gadis yang baru dia temui semalam.

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan menempelkannya ditempat yang sekiranya Hinata dapat dengan mudah membacanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah dan tunggu aku pulang." Kata Sasuke seraya pergi. Ya, hari ini dia harus menemui Fugaku Uchiha, ayahnya. Yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting katanya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kutukan itu. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia memilih untuk di gugurkan saja waktu dia masih dengan nyaman berada dalam kandungan ibunya. Jadi dia tak perlu mengalami ini semua, apalagi setelah tahu penderitaan yang akan dia alami, apabila reaksi dari kelinci percobaan Shikamaru sama dengan reaksi yang akan dia alami nanti. Lagi, iris kelamnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

T.B.C

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap 2 selesai….

Thx buat Diane ungu yang udah ingetin soal tulisan T.B.C, udah aku tulis ya,, ^_^

Arigatou buat yang sudah review, makasih banyak buat sarannya. maaf kalo humornya garing n g ngena di hati plus g banyak.T-T. lagi belajar.

Sekali lagi dan tidak akan pernah lelah buat minta satu kata ajaib ini, **REVIEW** please. Dengan begitu, author tahu apa yang harus diperbaiki dan dipertahankan.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Read n Review

Happy Reading n Enjoy It!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari apartemennya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Dengan mobil sedan hitamnya, dia menembus malam dan melewati lampu jalan yang tertata dengan apiknya, dengan warna-warni yang beragam, lambat laun lampu-lampu itu terganti dengan rimbunnya pepohonan saat dia mulai menaiki jalan yang berbukit, menuju tempat sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha tinggal. Sesaat tibalah dia di sebuah mansion dengan arsitektur bergaya romawi, besar dan megah, tak lupa dengan symbol kipas,ciri khas Klan Uchiha.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju mansion, disana dia sudah disambut oleh para pelayan yang memang sudah menunggunya untuk pertemuannya dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Dengan sikap penuh hormat, seorang kepala pelayan mengantarkan Sasuke bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Chiyo" Kata Sasuke membuka percakapannya "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Saya masih sangat sehat Tuan Muda, seperti yang anda lihat dan ya, lama tak jumpa" kata Chiyo sembari tersenyum "Apa anda juga sehat?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Kata Sasuke lagi "Kenapa kau masih betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini, Chiyo?apa kau tidak mau menghabiskan masa tuamu di suatu tempat dimana kau bisa melepas segala kepenatanmu?"

"Karena saya menunggu tuan muda bisa kembali kerumah ini lagi dan saya bisa melayani tuan muda sampai saya mati nanti. Saya ingin menghabiskan masa tua ini dengan mengabdi pada keluarga anda" Kata Chiyo

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Chiyo seraya menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau kan sudah tau alasannya aku tidak mau tinggal di sini kan, Chiyo?" Kata Sasuke. Chiyo pun mengangguk. " Kau juga tak perlu menghabiskan masa tuamu untuk melayaniku, karena aku akan lebih dulu mati daripada kau."

Chiyo melihat kesedihan di mata Sasuke, kesedihan yang sama setelah tuan mudanya tahu soal kutukan itu dan saat kematian Mikoto, ibunya, kesedihan yang selalu tampak setiap tuan mudanya itu datang ke tempat ini. Tempat ini hanya menyisakan kenangan buruk untuk tuan mudanya itu.

Lama mereka saling tatap, menyampaikan cerita-cerita yang tak sanggup dikatakan secara verbal. Lalu Sasuke memeluk Chiyo, wanita yang sudah berumur 70 tahun itu, wanita yang Sasuke anggap neneknya sendiri, wanita yang selalu membuatnya gembira, membuatnya tenang dan nyaman, saat ibunya sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan yang seharusnya seorang ibu lakukan.

"Tinggalkan rumah ini Chiyo" Bisik Sasuke dengan masih memeluk Kepala pelayannya itu "Aku akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan ibu dan dia yang akan menjagaku disana. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi padaku."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, menatap Chiyo lembut.

"Saya akan pergi, kalau tuan muda benar-benar pergi. Saya sudah berjanji pada nyonya besar. Tidak mungkin saya melanggarnya." Kata Chiyo, seraya berjalan lagi.

Chiyo tahu betul, alasan tuan mudanya ini menginginkan dia pergi, setelah Mikoto Uchiha meninggal, sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di rumah ini, karena dia hanya mengabdi pada Mikoto. Tapi, karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Sasuke, maka dia harus menepati janjinya sampai dia mati.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke sudah sampai Tuan" Kata Chiyo seraya meninggalkan ruangan dimana Fugaku berada.

Sasuke dan Fugaku, sama-sama tidak ada yang mau buka suara, hanya diam.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Fugaku seraya mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Seperti yang ayah lihat dan Terimakasih atas ucapannya dan juga hadiahnya" Jawab Sasuke seraya duduk "Ada perlu apa ayah memanggilku kesini?Sai bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan ku."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengan mu" Kata Fugaku

"Oh, ayolah ayah, jangan bercanda denganku. Sejak kapan seorang Fugaku Uchiha mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Katakan saja, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" Kata Sasuke

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai bicara lagi

"Baiklah, kau memang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi ya. Langsung saja. Ini soal kutukan itu, ayah kira ada hubungannya dengan asal-usul terbentuknya Klan Uchiha, ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Klan. Karena itu ayah menyuruh Itachi mencari gulungan tentang sejarah Klan Uchiha. Dan ayah rasa ada hubungannya dengan kutukan yang menimpa Klan Uchiha, mungkin juga kita bisa menemukan penawar untuk kutukanmu itu." Kata Fugaku

"Lalu, apakah aku harus senang dengan berita yang ayah bawa untukku?jadi inikah hal penting yang ingin ayah katakan padaku?" Kata Sasuke "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu ayah, aku tidak butuh itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin mati saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa bersama dengan ibu lagi"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Fugaku

"Untuk apa ayah bersusah-susah mencarikan penawar atas kutukan itu?Sejak kapan ayah peduli padaku. Bukankah ini yang Ayah inginkan, bukankah dengan begitu Ayah tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Jadi ayah tidak akan merasa sakit di sini setiap melihatku" Kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk dadanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu Sasuke!" Teriak Fugaku "Ayah tahu, kau sangat membenci ayah, tapi kau tetap putraku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati hanya karena kutukan sialan itu. Seberapapun bencinya kau pada ayah, ayah tidak peduli. Asal kau tetap hidup, itu sudah cukup. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, ayah bisa melihat Mikoto dalam dirimu"

Sasuke tercekat, mendengar pengakuan Fugaku. Tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Fugaku se emosional seperti ini, apalagi dia terlihat sangat, sangat rapuh. Apakah ini lebih karena kutukan itu?, ataukah inikah yang namanya kasih sayang seorang ayah?, kasih sayang yang dia inginkan dari dulu?, apakah sejatinya ayahnya sangat menyayanginya?, ataukah selama ini dia telah salah sangka?Apakah kemiripannya dengan Mikoto adalah alasan mengapa Fugaku menghindarinya dan apakah karena itu Fugaku akan selalu tersiksa akan rindunya pada Mikoto?. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di otaknya.

Sasuke terdiam, rasa perih di hati yang tidak dia mengerti bisa sesakit ini, apakah jawaban bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat rindu dan sayang pada ayahnya. Akhirnya rasa sayang yang tersirat dari kata-kata sang ayah, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar telah salah mengerti tentang perasaan ayahnya selama ini. Dia bingung, sangat bingung. Sebaiknya pulang saja, pikir Sasuke begitu.

"Aku pulang" Kata Sasuke lirih, seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Fugaku sendirian disana. Fugaku pun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi, hingga pintu menenggelamkan tubuh putranya dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke.." Kata Fugaku, hanya nama itu saja yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Mikoto, apakah aku telah salah mengambil jalan?, apakah salah kalau aku selama ini berusaha menjauh dari dirinya karena dia sangat mirip denganmu? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku Mikoto dan membuat ku menanggung ini semua. Aku merindukanmu."

Ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu kerapuhan Fugaku Uchiha, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tertahan dari empunya Mansion.

.

.

Saat hendak keluar dari Mansion, Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Chiyo.

"Sudah mau pulang?apa tidak ingin makan sesuatu dulu?" Kata Chiyo

"Tidak terimakasih, ada beberapa hal yang masih harus aku lakukan." Kata Sasuke

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah" Kata Chiyo lagi "Bolehkah saya bertanya sebelum anda pergi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apakah anda punya hubungan khusus dengan Nona Haruno?sepertinya anda sangat menyukainya?maaf kalau saya lancang menanyakan ini." Kata Chiyo

"Kau tidak perlu se formal itu denganku Chiyo. Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Seandainya saja, aku tidak terkena kutukan itu, aku mungkin akan melamarnya, menjadikan dia istriku. Tapi itu semua sia-sia." Kata Sasuke

"Apakah anda pernah mencobanya?untuk melamarnya?" Tanya Chiyo

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, hanya karena ke egoisanku, membuatnya menderita. Untuk apa menikah dengan orang yang sudah mau mati." Jawab Sasuke

"Apa anda menyerah?" Tanya Chiyo, ada nada kesedihan dalam suaranya

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum

"Aku tidak menyerah Chiyo, hanya saja aku tidak berharap banyak, kalau aku akan lepas dari kutukan itu. Kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud." Kata Sasuke seraya mengingat hasil riset yang dilakukan Shikamaru "Aku hanya tidak mau membuat Sakura bersedih karena aku"

"Tapi, kutukan macam apa hingga membuat seseorang melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Hal yang seperti itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak mungkin kan. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh itu jika tidak sedang tersudut dan hanya orang bodoh saja yang melakukan hal itu."

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tahu alasan mengapa nanti dia akan melakukan bunuh diri itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang" Kata Sasuke

"Pertimbangkanlah lagi untuk melamar Nona Haruno, kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan anda, saya yakin dia akan menerimanya" Kata Chiyo berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah" Kata Sasuke, lalu pergi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melewati rimbunnya pohon dan melewati jalan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu yang penuh warna. Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Chiyo. Melamar Sakura dan menjadikannya sebagai istri, mungkin dia bisa mencobanya. Ya, dia harus mencobanya. Hatinya telah mantap, untuk mencoba melakukan apa yang Chiyo katakan. Setidaknya dia akan mati dengan tenang saat orang yang dia cintai ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat pada Sakura. Hanya karena kutukan itu, dia tak pernah sanggup untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Apalagi sepertinya Sakura juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia kenal dengan Sakura sejak dia berusia 4 tahun. Bisa dibilang dia tahu semua sifat and karakter yang Sakura miliki, tidak hanya itu saja, Sasuke tahu Sakura luar dan dalam, begitupun Sakura terhadap dirinya. Tak ada satu rahasiapun yang disembunyikan diantara mereka berdua, kecuali perasaan hati.

Saat ini Sasuke harus mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura, masih ada cukup waktu baginya untuk memulai hubungan dengan Sakura. Terlihat rona bahagia di wajah tampan Sasuke, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dia saat ini, tanpa sadar tetesan darah mengalir dari hidungnya, merembes pada baju yang dia pakai, meninggalkan noda darah yang susah hilang. Ditepikannya mobil yang dia kendarai.

"Sial, kenapa aku ini?" umpat Sasuke seraya mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya dengan tissue yang tersedia di mobilnya. Diambilnya beberapa tissue lalu mengelapnya lagi, sampai darah benar-benar berhenti lalu menyumbatnya dengan tissue baru. Mengganti pakaian yang selalu dia siapkan saat keluar apartemen, tak peduli dekat atau jauh, karena apapun bisa terjadi mengingat kariernya yang juga seorang selebritas. "Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang"

XXX

"Aku dimana?tempat apa ini?" Hinata berjalan menyusuri rumah adat jepang yang terlihat luas. Seingat Hinata, dia masih ada di apartemen milik Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dia bisa ada ditempat seperti ini. " Ini rumah siapa?"

Hinata menyusuri rumah itu, angin melambaikan rambut indigonya yang panjang. Kaki kecil Hinata melewati lorong-lorong rumah itu, lalu kemudian dia berhenti saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang mendekat dan hendak bersembunyi, tapi Hinata tidak bisa bersembunyi, dia pun gelagapan, bingung, tapi sepertinya kehadirannya tak disadari oleh kedua orang itu. Saat orang itu mendekat, manik violet Hinata membulat.

"Uchiha!" kata Hinata lirih dan kaget "Gadis itu, kenapa sangat mirip denganku?"

Kedua orang itu mendekat, berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang, mereka terlihat bahagia. Lalu melewati Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri. Ya, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Tak menghiraukan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata sudah tidak berada didalam rumah itu lagi. Berganti dengan padang lavender yang sangat luas, memanjakan matanya. Tapi bukan padang lavender yang sedap dipandang mata yang menjadi perhatian Hinata. Disana dia bisa melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke sedang berdiri juga memandang padang lavender itu. Hinata yakin itu adalah Sasuke, meskipun dia melihatnya dari samping dan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kusut, ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya. Apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang?atau sedang berpikir sesuatu?, pikir Hinata.

Tak lama, gadis itu datang. Ya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk pemuda itu, sambil menangis. Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itupun, lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, bahwa dia juga sedang sedih. Mereka tidak bicara, menangis dalam pelukan yang erat. Lalu mereka berdua menatap Hinata dengan tajam, tapi penuh dengan kesedihan. Hinata shock, tatapan itu mengapa sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata.

Hinata terbangun dengan peluh membasahi bajunya.

"Aku mimpi. Yang tadi itu apa?" Kata Hinata. Hinata meraba dadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan perih. Ditempelkannya punggung tangan miliknya ke dahinya. "Sudah turun"

Hinata turun dari tempat tidur, tenggorokannya kering, tujuannya hanya satu, minum, melepaskan dahaganya. Baju yang dia pakai sedikit basah, tapi tak ada baju yang bisa dia pakai, apalagi ini bukan rumahnya. Mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan air dan meminumnya. Lega yang dia rasakan.

"Sepertinya Uchiha belum pulang, disini juga tidak ada makanan." Kata hinata, diliriknya jam, masih pukul 7 malam. "Sebaiknya aku buat makan malam"

Dibukanya lemari es yang besarnya seperti lemari baju Hinata, disana dia hanya menemukan banyak tomat, ralat, sangat banyak tomat, ralat lagi, semuanya tomat.

"Dia ini penggemar tomat, atau maniak tomat. Sebanyak ini apa bisa dihabiskan, bukannya dia tinggal sendiri" Kata Hinata heran. "Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku masak yang ada saja"

Hinata mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, tak kurang dari 1 jam, dia bisa menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Hah, bagus, sudah selesai semua" kata Hinata. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke datang.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kau sudah datang, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke diam, bingung dalam diam. Lalu dia mendekati Hinata. Reflek, tanganya menyentuh dahi Hinata. Memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"panasnya sudah turun. Tapi, kenapa bajumu terlihat basah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Umm,,, tadi aku bermimpi yang aneh, saat bangun bajuku sudah basah karena keringat." Jawab Hinata malu.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Hinata, menuju lantai 2.

"Kenapa dia aneh begitu. Di ajak bicara kok malah pergi" Kata Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke membawa baju untuk Hinata.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini. Kau itu kan baru sembuh, kalau pake baju yang basah seperti itu kau bisa sakit lagi. Itu artinya kau akan lama tinggal disini. Aku tidak suka orang asing lama-lama di rumahku" Kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan baju yang dia bawa.

"Aku tahu, setelah ini aku akan pergi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Kata Hinata

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam , mengganti bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya aku mau tinggal disini lama-lama" Kata Hinata seraya melepas semua bajunya dan mengganti dengan baju yang dia bawa.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk di sofa, terlihat lelah. Hinata menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh asal suara itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Tidak, aku hanya tanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Baju yang aku pinjam ini akan ku kembalikan nanti." Kata Hinata seraya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dan tetap duduk, dipikirannya saat ini masih teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi dalam mobilnya, hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan perkataan Chiyo soal Sakura. Pikirannya kalut, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, sepertinya minuman dingin bisa membantu otaknya ikut dingin. Alangkah terkejutnya dia, saat banyak makanan terhidang di meja makan. Dalam kasus ini, otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak bekerja dengan baik. Diambilnya minuman dingin dalam lemari es dan meminumnya, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Beberapa saat, barulah otak jeniusnya kembali.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dicarinya Hinata. Pastinya tidak jauh dari sini, pikir Sasuke. Mata Onyx nya, menangkap sosok yang dia cari.

.

.

"Perutku lapar!Dia itu apa sengaja memperlakukanku seperti ini?Apa dia marah, waktu aku gagalkan usaha bunuh dirinya itu?jadi inikah balasannya?" Kata Hinata. "Lalu aku harus kemana?Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang mau membantu mencarikan rumahku?Tapi, kenapa dia bersikap begitu padaku?"

Hinata tetap berjalan, menuruti kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Udara malam ini masih sama dinginnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dirapatkannya kedua lengannya, memberikan rasa hangat sebisanya. Tidak bisa, malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dengan baju yang tidak terlalu tebal, bisa-bisa dia sakit lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya, dan dia adalah Uchiha. Hinata terkejut, apalagi orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?Kalau soal baju, aku akan kembalikan, aku juga tidak mengambil apapun dari rumahmu." Tanya Hinata

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi, Hinata menolak.

"Kau ini kenapa?sebentar-sebentar bersikap dingin, lalu bersikap baik padaku. Apa maumu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak dan gemetar."Lepaskan tanganmu dariku"

Hinata marah, bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti Sasuke, berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Menyuruh pergi, lalu mengajak pulang lagi.

"Kalau kau marah soal kegagalan bunuh dirimu itu, katakan saja!Jangan bersikap baik padaku dengan membantuku mencari rumahku. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku disana, setidaknya aku tidak hutang budi padamu." Kata Hinata, menumpahkan amarahnya pada Sasuke, airmatanya pun mengalir di pelupuk matanya begitu saja.

Sasuke terkejut, dia akui perbuatannya pada Hinata sangat keterlaluan. Tak pernah dia lihat ada seorang wanita menangis dihadapannya kecuali Sakura. Tapi, kenapa berbeda, saat Sakura menangis, dengan mudah dia bisa menghiburnya hingga akhirnya Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura seperti biasa , tapi saat melihat Hinata menangis, hatinya sangat sakit, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, mulutnya terkunci, tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Aku tidak marah soal itu. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini otakku memikirkan banyak hal yang terkadang membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi saat bicara dengan orang lain." Kata Sasuke lirih "Ayo pulang"

Hinata tak sanggup menolak. Dinginnya malam ini, membuatnya harus berpikir ulang untuk tidak egois dan berpikir logis. Perutnya lapar dan tubuhnya saat ini sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Untuk malam ini saja. Hinata mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Apa kau yang memasak makan malam?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm,, ya begitulah" Jawab Hinata

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata menggeleng. Lengkap sudah, Sasuke baru sadar betapa buruknya perbuatan Sasuke pada Hinata.

Kaki Hinata gemetar, maklum saja hari ini dia hanya makan bubur yang Sasuke buatkan untuk dirinya pagi tadi. Dan sampai malam ini, dia belum makan apapun. Hampir saja Hinata jatuh tersungkur, kalau Sasuke tidak dengan cepat ,menahannya tidak terjatuh. Digendongnya Hinata dan berjalan lagi.

"Aku tak apa, jadi turunkan aku Uchiha" pinta Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam, tak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, tetap menggendongnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di kursi dapur. Ya, Sasuke menggendong Hinata sampai ke ruang makan.

"Ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar" Kata Sasuke seraya memasukkan nasi dan beberapa lauk yang terhidangkan di meja makan. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

"Kiba, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke "Cih, bukankah kau bilang akan menyerahkannya hari ini?Ya, baiklah. Besok kau antarkan hasilnya"

"Emm,,apakah kita akan pergi mencari rumahku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit takut setelah mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan sesorang di telp.

"Hari ini sudah malam. Besok saja. Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari rumahmu. Jadi, tunggu saja sampai besok." Kata Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Cepatlah tidur!"

Hinata menurut, lalu pergi ke kamar. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah tadi dia tidur dikamar Sasuke. Bukankah itu tidak mungkin kalau dia tidur disana. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Hinata kembali menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini dia letih, tak hanya tubuh saja, tapi juga batinnya. Hingga tak disadarinya, darah segar keluar dari hidungnya lagi.

"Maaf Uchiha, bisakah kau beritahu aku kamar mana yang bisa kupakai untuk tidur?" Tanya Hinata.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke, tak berada di belakangnya lagi. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah Hinata. Hinata terkejut, melihat darah keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Diambilnya tissue yang ada di meja, di usapnya darah di hidung Sasuke perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Hinata di depannya, apalagi sedekat ini. Sekilas Sasuke melihat sorot mata kesedihan dari manik violet Hinata. _Dejavu_, Sasuke merasa mengalami _Dejavu_. Entah dimana dan kapan, sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat sorot mata itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hinata, seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan gumaman. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang paham arti gumaman itu.

"Begitu ya, syukurlah" Kata Hinata lega, mengartikan gumaman Sasuke sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Begini, kalau boleh aku tau, aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah ada jawabannya. Kalau mau tidur, bukankah harus di tempat tidur. Hinata sepertinya menyadari kalau pertanyaannya mengandung ambigu.

"Maksudku, aku tidur dikamar yang mana?apakah apartemenmu ini punya kamar lebih dari satu?Kalau tidak ada, aku tidur di sofa saja" Kata Hinata.

Sasuke berdiri, menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menunjukkan kamar yang bisa dipakai.

"Kau bisa tidur disini" Kata Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, hari ini dia memilih cepat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hari ini sudah 2x dia mimisan. Direbahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Hidung Sasuke menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

"Wangi ini, apa punya Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sepertinya ini memang baunya."

Dihirupnya lagi aroma yang tertinggal dari Hinata, baru kali ini dia merasa rileks daripada malam-malam sebelumnya, lebih nyaman dan tenang daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke memutar ulang memori kejadian malam ini, ingatan untuk melamar Sakura dan mimisannya membuat Sasuke bingung. Dia sangat tidak ingin membuat Sakura akhirnya menderita karena kutukan yang dia terima, tapi mungkin apa yang dikatakan Chiyo ada benarnya. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba, perkara hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, dia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Di carinya nama Sakura di daftar kontak, Sasuke menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Sakura, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Bisakah kita bertemu, besok di tempat biasa? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kata Sasuke "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Seraya menghirup aroma lavender yang masih menguar, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejab, terbuai ke alam mimpi. Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa mimpi indah.

XXX

Sasuke terbangun, pagi ini dengan penuh semangat dia menyongsong pagi. Hari ini dia akan melamar orang yang dicintainya. Tak ada lagi kebimbangan dalam hatinya. Dilakukannya aktifitas pagi seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah, saat dia menuju dapur, sudah ada makanan yang terhidang di meja makan dengan seorang gadis seraya menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian.

"Kau sudah bangun. Ayo sarapan!" Ajak Hinata

Sasuke menurut. Hinata menyiapkan menu terakhir yang sudah selesai dia buat. Mereka makan dalam diam, lagi.

"Kau kelihatan senang" Kata Sasuke

"Tentu saja" Kata Hinata "Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa pulang"

"Kau senang memasak ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku yang bertanya, seharusnya kau jawab pertanyaanku bukannya menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan." Kata Sasuke sewot

"Ya, aku senang memasak. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku tidak menaruh racun dalam makananmu." Kata Hinata

"Hei, aku juga tidak memintamu menjawab pertanyaanku sepanjang itu. Cukup bilang 'ya' saja." Kata Sasuke "Kau sangat cerewet"

Mood Sasuke buruk, padahal hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Tapi, kenapa setiap bertemu dan ngobrol dengan Hinata, selalu saja ada alasan untuk bertengkar.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. Jadi, kau juga tidak akan mendengar semua ocehanku. Setidaknya kedamaian hidupmu akan segera kembali." Kata Hinata seraya meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hei, cuci semua peralatan makan ini. Memangnya siapa yang membuat ini kotor semua." Kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Cuci sendiri, inikan apartemenmu dan peralatan itu juga punyamu." Kata Hinata "Huh, dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih"

Sasuke sudah tak selera makan. Diletakkannya sumpit yang dia pegang, sekarang berganti dengan handphone.

"Hei, Kiba. Kapan kau datang hah?" Kata Sasuke marah "Apa kau bilang?jadi bukan kau yang kesini, kau menyuruh temanmu yang kesini?"."Suruh dia cepat kesini"

Bel rumah berbunyi, Sasuke beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi!" Kata seseorang yang ada di luar apartemen Sasuke "Aku, orangnya Kiba"

"Oh, Jadi kau, masuklah" Kata Sasuke "Duduklah"

Orang itu pun duduk, sambil celingukan.

"Hyuuga, cepat keluar. Kau tidak mau pulang?" panggil Sasuke

Hinata keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu.

"Hinata! Benar itu kau?" Kata orang suruhan Kiba

"Naruto!" Kata Hinata

Naruto, orang suruhan Kiba itu ternyata kenal dengan Hinata. Sertamerta Naruto memeluk Hinata yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku kangen sekali, Hinata" Kata Naruto seraya tertawa girang.

"Aku juga begitu, Naruto" Kata Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang ada disana, tak dianggap ada oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu lagi. Dan ini membuat hari yang cerah nan indah untuk Sasuke seketika mendung dengan petir yang menggelegar.

Ada perasaan tidak rela di hati terdalam Sasuke melihat Hinata dipeluk oleh Naruto, perasaan tidak suka dan cemburu?.

"Sudah berpelukannya?dasar tidak tahu malu" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf, Uchiha. Ini karena aku terlalu senang" Kata Hinata. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Hinata pergi dari apartemen Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam disana. Tatapan matanya kosong, seperti apartemennya yang selalu kosong.

"Aku ini kenapa?bukankah aku harusnya senang, dia pergi. Tapi, kenapa hatiku hampa?kenapa aku jadi tidak rela dia pergi." Kata Sasuke lirih

Handphonenya berbunyi, tampil dilayar nama Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke "Ah, benar!bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Baiklah aku kesana"

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat ke tempat dimana dia dan Sakura akan bertemu.

"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura" Umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan kemantaban hati menemui Sakura dan melamarnya. Tapi, terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa manusia paksakan dalam kehidupan ini, karena manusia hanya berencana dan Tuhan yang mengatur. Inipun terjadi pada Sasuke.

Wuihh! Akhirnya Up Date Chap 3. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan, jujur saja saya agak mentok buat ceritanya.

Jadi, Mohon reviewnya ya!

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading n Enjoy It

Arigatou…

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, memandangi gadis cantik yang ada di depannya dengan lembut. Dalam beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, saling pandang.

"Kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk melihatku seperti itukan, Sasuke?" Kata Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, soal tadi. Aku benar-benar lupa, kalau kita ada janji bertemu." Kata Sasuke

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku tahu kau kan orang yang sangat sibuk. Jadi, aku bisa mengerti." Kata Sakura "Lalu ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Sakura melihat sekeliling, ada yang aneh menurutnya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang datang ke restauran tempat dia sekarang berada.

"Ehm, Sasuke!apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan restauran ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tempat ini sepi sekali. Hanya ada kita berdua yang ada di tempat ini. Jangan-jangan restauran ini, makanannya tidak enak, atau harganya mahal, atau…" Kata Sakura

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura yang mulai melantur. Padahal Sasuke berencana membuat suasana romantis, dengan menyewa restauran ini. Tapi ternyata apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ya, mungkin Sakura akan sangat senang, atau terharu karena dia mengajaknya ke tempat yang romantis.

"Menikahlah denganku Sakura" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam, kaget, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ajakan menikah yang sungguh tidak keren dan tidak elite. Bukankah biasanya ada kata pembuka, ya setidaknya basa-basi dulu. Tapi, Sakura tahu siapa Sasuke. Orang yang sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku tahu, aku egois. Waktuku di dunia ini tidak banyak. Tapi, aku ingin sekali membuatmu bahagia. Aku menyukaimu semenjak kita masih anak-anak. Saat bersamamu, kesedihan yang aku rasakan bisa aku lupakan. Kau selalu mendukungku. Karena itu aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku selamanya." Kata Sasuke "Apakah kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Sakura terdiam. Jawaban apa yang bisa dia berikan pada Sasuke. Tak pernah dia bayangkan Sasuke akan melamarnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Sasuke" Kata Sakura seraya menunduk. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Sasuke. Setidaknya dia bisa merasa bahagia di sisa hidupnya.

"Sakura aku―" Kata Sasuke dengan raut muka bahagia.

"Maaf, tapi perasaan suka yang aku rasakan hanya sebatas rasa suka sebagai seorang sahabat. Kau tahu kan, aku punya prinsip kalau seorang sahabat tak akan pernah menjadi kekasih." Kata Sakura menatap Sasuke "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu. Maaf aku harus pergi"

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terpaku ditempat itu, sendirian. Sakura menolaknya. Dia tidak memungkiri hatinya sesakit ini. Tapi, dia bisa memahami alasan Sakura. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang sudah dipastikan akan mati. Hanya itu alasan yang bisa terpikirkan.

XXX

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai, air mata keluar dari manik hijaunya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, Sakura berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak hentinya keluar. Hingga akhirnya, kakinya mengajaknya ke sebuah taman kota.

Sakura terkejut, ada seseorang yang menyodorkan saputangan padanya. Sakura mendongak, dilihatnya pria yang sepertinya tak asing.

"Hyuuga" Kata Sakura

"Kau masih ingat aku air matamu. Jangan menangis ditempat seperti ini." Kata Neji

Sakura menyeka airmatanya dengan saputangan yang diberikan oleh Neji

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku apa masalahmu" Kata Neji lagi.

Awalnya ada perasaan enggan untuk menceritakan apa yang sekarang dia rasakan. Tapi, persaan sedih yang dia rasakan saat ini, sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

"Aku baru saja menolak ajakan menikah seseorang" Kata Sakura

Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini, pikir Neji. Kenapa dia menangis, bukankah dia yang menolak, bukan ditolak.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu padanya. Aku merasa sangat jahat, padahal itu adalah permintaan dia yang terakhir." Kata Sakura.

"Kau merasa bersalah, karena menolaknya?" Tanya Neji.

Sakura menggangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tolak?kalau pada akhirnya kau akan merasa bersalah dan menyesal lalu menangis." Kata Neji

"Bukan itu, aku akui aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku menganggapnya teman. Dan aku berprinsip, seorang sahabat tak akan pernah menjadi seorang kekasih." Kata Sakura

"Lalu kau menolaknya hanya gara-gara prinsip bodohmu itu?" Tanya Neji

"Hei!prinsipku itu bukan prinsip bodoh. Jangan bicara sembarangan." Kata Sakura sewot.

"Lalu kalau bukan prinsip bodoh, apalagi?kau menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena kau berprinsip seperti itu." Kata Neji

Sakura diam. Bukan hanya itu alasan dia menolak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia, begitu juga dengannya" Kata Sakura lirih. Meski begitu Neji masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Mungkin kalau aku sangat mencintainya, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin nantinya, dia akan lebih menderita karena aku. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bukankah dengan begitu, aku ataupun dia sama-sama tak akan bahagia"

Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau itu alasannya, aku rasa aku bisa terima. Tapi kalau alasan prinsip, itu bodoh sekali" Kata Neji

Belum Sakura membela diri, Neji menarik lengannya. Mengajaknya meninggalkan taman.

"Hei!Lepaskan tanganku, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

Neji diam seraya menarik lengan Sakura. Lalu behenti didepan sebuah toko.

"Selamat datang. Anda mau pesan apa?" Kata pelayan

"Aku mau es krim rasa coklat" Kata Neji "Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Aku stroberry" Kata Sakura

Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka jadi.

"Ayo kita makan disana" Kata Neji menunjuk kursi besi yang berada dekat toko.

Mereka berdua menikmati es krim yang sudah dipesan.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis" Kata Neji

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat sangat manis" Kata Neji

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Perasaan ini tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Pipinya panas. Sakura tahu, dia baru mengenal Neji. Tapi, ada perasaan nyaman dan aman saat dia bersama Neji. Perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan dengan Sasuke. Perasaan pada Sasuke, adalah perasaan sayang seperti layaknya seorang saudara. Tapi, dengan Neji, ada perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya saat dia bersama Neji. Meski ini pertama kalinya dia jalan bersama Neji.

"Baru kali ini, ada orang menangis karena sudah menolak seseorang. Biasanya kan, karena ditolak." Kata Neji seraya tersenyum.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang, wajah neji yang tersenyum sungguh sangat tampan. Pipinya semakin panas, semburat merah pada pipinya terlihat semakin merah. Neji tahu itu dan dia menyukainya.

XXX

Gelak tawa selalu terdengar dari mulut Hinata dan Naruto, di atas vespa Hinata, mereka berdua membelah ramainya jalanan kota. Terlihat aura kegembiraan di wajah mereka.

"Hinata kita sudah sampai" Kata Naruto, diikuti anggukan Hinata.

"Ayo masuk Naruto" Ajak Hinata seraya membuka pintu apartemennya, dengan di ikuti Naruto. "Duduklah"

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Naruto seraya duduk.

"Tidak, aku bersama Ino" Jawab Hinata, seraya membawa minuman dingin untuk Naruto

"Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini. Terakhir kita bertemu setelah kita lulus dari sekolah menengah. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada di apartemen si Uchiha itu?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata menceritakan kehidupannya setelah dia lulus sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran. Begitu juga dengan keberadaannya di apartemen Uchiha.

"Kau tidak berubah Hinata. Kau masih tidak bisa mengingat jalan yang kau lewati. Untung saja kau bertemu dengan si Uchiha itu, kalau kau bertemu dengan orang jahat, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi." Kata Naruto

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, dia orang yang baik?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku memang tidak kenal, tapi aku tahu dari bos ku, kalau dia itu orangnya sangat baik. Setiap tahun dia selalu menyisihkan uang hasil kerjanya untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Bahkan hampir semua orang yang bekerja untuknya adalah orang-orang yang pernah ditolongnya. Tapi, sayang dia tidak bisa menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya lebih lama. Rumor yang aku dengar, dia akan mati di usianya yang ke 21." Kata Naruto panjang lebar " Kasian sekali dia"

"Memangnya dia punya penyakit yang parah?aku lihat dia baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak tampak seperti orang sakit" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, bukankah tadi aku bilang itu rumor. Memangnya aku tadi bilang kalau dia sakit?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng "Yang aku dengar, itu karena dia kena kutukan. Ada yang bilang ibunya meninggal juga karena kutukan."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya. Di jaman seperti ini, masih ada cerita semacam itu. "Aku rasa itu bukan rumor, tapi berita yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Di jaman seperti ini, mana ada hal semacam itu. Iya kan" Kata Hinata

"Ya, mungkin kau benar juga" Kata Naruto seraya meminum air dingin yang ada di depannya." Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Ada pekerjaan yang masih harus aku lakukan. Kau masih menyimpan no ponselku kan, no ku masih yang itu. Bye!"

"Ehm! Hati-hati" Kata Hinata seraya menutup pintu apartemennya.

Perkataan Naruto soal Sasuke, membuat Hinata berpikir ulang, memutar kembali memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Apakah alasan bunuh diri Sasuke karena kutukan?apakah benar kutukan itu ada?kalau pun benar, kutukan seperti apa yang menimpa Sasuke?.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian yang dialami Hinata. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, juga pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Orang yang diam-diam dia sukai. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, perasaan itu masih tersimpan dengan rapi dalam hatinya.

Hinata tampak tak bersemangat hari ini, dari wajahnya tersirat kesedihan. Chouji si pemilik restoran memperhatikan sikap Hinata yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya, akhirnya Chouji menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membersihkan meja, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tutup.

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Tanya Chouji

Mendengar suara baritone Chouji, tanpa sengaja Hinata menjatuhkan gelas dan piring yang sedang dia bawa.

"Maaf bos!saya akan menggantinya nanti" Kata Hinata seraya memungut pecahan gelas dan piring yang jatuhkan.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku Hinata. Aku ini kan temanmu." Kata Chouji memprotes sapaan Hinata padanya. "Sudahlah, biarkan Kaname yang bersihkan. Kau pulanglah"

"Tapi, aku nggak apa-apa kok" Kata Hinata

"Kalau aku bilang pulang, kau harus pulang " kata Chouji "Ini perintah"

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan segera dia mengganti baju kerjanya dan segera meninggalkan tempat kerjanya. Dengan malas, Hinata melewati jalan yang masih terlihat ramai, meskipun malam ini sudah tengah malam.

Ingatan Hinata masih merekam dengan baik kejadian yang baru terjadi. Orang yang dia sukai ternyata sudah memiliki wanita spesial dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga terlihat sangat anggun dan terlihat dari kalangan orang berada. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang pelayan restoran, sungguh sangat jauh perbandingannya. Sungguh menyakitkan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang disukai tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman.

Padahal 3 bulan ini dia merasa sangat dekat dengan Naruto, bahkan dia juga merasa ada kesempatan baginya untuk akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi ternyata dia salah, kesempatan itu hanyalah ilusi. Sikap Naruto yang dia tunjukan padanya, ternyata hanyalah sikap pada seorang teman dan dia salah paham.

Terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang baru dia alami, mengantarkan dia ke tempat yang tidak pernah dia lewati. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata tersesat. Menyadari dia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari arah yang harusnya dia lewati, Hinata mulai mengingat jalan mana yang sudah dia lewati dan berusaha mencari arah jalan yang benar. Dalam hati dia mengumpat atas kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Semakin dia mengingat dan mencari, semakin Hinata lupa dan tersesat.

Kakinya lelah dan sedikit kesemutan, berjalan berputar-putar dan melewati jalan yang sama, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan menunduk. Hatinya sangat hancur..

XXX

3 bulan sudah Sasuke berusaha melupakan Sakura, lebih tepatnya penolakan Sakura. Berusaha lebih menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Perasaanya pada Sakura sampai saat ini tak pernah berubah, bahkan sampai saat ini. Meskipun setelah itu Sakura berusaha menjauh dari dirinya, tapi rasa sayangnya pada Sakura tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Sasuke menikmati Coffee latte buatannya sendiri, di balkon atas menikmati malam sambil melihat jalanan yang mulai -lama di balkon, membuatnya bosan. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Mungkin dengan sedikit jalan-jalan di tengah malam, bisa membantu dirinya tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dengan sepeda miliknya, dilewatinya pohon-pohon yang berjajar dengan apik di jalanan apartemennya. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Dan tak disangka dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Hyuuga!Kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tersesat lagi" Kata Sasuke

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin membaalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin kesunyian. Tak apa meskipun tersesat, setidaknya besok pagi dia bisa menelpon Ino, karena kali ini ponselnya tidak tertinggal di tempat kerja seperti waktu itu. Jadi dia bisa tenang.

"Kenapa diam saja" Tanya Sasuke

Tapi Hinata betah dengan diamnya, tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

Melihat Hinata murung, muncul niatan jahil di otak Sasuke. Menjahili sesorang disaat moodnya sedikit buruk sepertinya lumayan membuatnya sedikit senang, pikir Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah kalau kau memang tak mau di ajak bicara. Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata masih diam. Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Tapi dalam beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti lalu membalikan badannya.

"Hei!apa kau tahu kalau di daerah sini sering terjadi hal-hal yang menakutkan. Kabarnya banyak gadis-gadis hilang secara misterius begitu saja saat mereka duduk termenung, persis seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini. Apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini." Kata Sasuke seraya berjalan lagi.

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Terdengar suara ranting-ranting pohon bersentuhan, membuat suara seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang bergerak-gerak di antara semak-semak. Muncul pikiran negatif dalam otak Hinata. Tak ingin menjadi salah satu gadis yang hilang secara misterius, Hinata akhirnya beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan mencari Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata lari dan mencari , sayang Sasuke sudah tak terlihat. Berulang kali Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai. "Takut?"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ada perasaan lega dalam hati Hinata, setidaknya Sasuke tidak meninggalkannya. Dia pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ayo naik" Kata Sasuke. Hinata menurut. Mereka pun berboncengan dan melewati jalanan dan kembali ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, besok kau ku antar. Malam ini menginaplah disini. Lagipula aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu" Kata Hinata.

Malam ini Hinata menginap di tempat Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya, dia bisa memberitahu Ino, kalau dia sedang menginap dirumah seorang teman, meski dalam hal ini kata "teman" sepertinya juga kurang pas.

Hinata berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha membawa kantuk dalam matanya, tapi usahanya tak berhasil. Pikiranya masih dipenuhi dengan Naruto dan patah hati.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan kembali dengan Hinata, mengingatkannya saat pertemuan yang pertama. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil, apalagi usaha menjahili Hinata juga terbilang sukses. Setidaknya wajah Hinata yang ketakutan memberi sedikit hiburan. Tapi di hatinya ada perasaan hampa sejak lamarannya ditolak Sakura.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura berusaha menghindarinya, bahkan hampir tak pernah menelponnya. Dan Sasuke merasa semakin kesepian.

Dua manusia yang berada dalam atap yang sama, sama-sama patah hati dan sama-sama terlelap melepaskan kepedihan hati dan berharap bisa mimpi indah.

XXX

"_Hinata" Kata seorang perempuan._

"_Siapa?" Tanya Hinata_

"_Lindungilah Uchiha, aku mohon padamu" Kata Wanita itu dengan raut muka sedih._

"_Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata lembut._

"_Lindungilah dia." Kata wanita itu lagi_

"_Kenapa harus aku yang melindunginya?melindunginya dari apa?" Tanya Hinata_

_Wajah wanita itu semakin kabur, semakin lama semakin tak terlihat dan menjauh._

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi aneh lagi. Di datangi wanita yang berwajah yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa aku selalu bermimpi dia lagi?dan kenapa selalu Uchiha yang dia sebut?" Kata Hinata "Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Uchiha?Uchiha siapa yang dia maksud?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sendiri tanpa pernah ada jawaban, membuat kepala Hinata sakit. Hingga akhirnya Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

Apartemen Sasuke masih sama, tak ada yang berubah, masih sepi. Dilangkahkan kaki Hinata menuju dapur, sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa di apartemen Sasuke. Menenggak air putih yang dia ambil di dalam kulkas, menjernihkan seluruh tubuh yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan menyegarkannya. Di saat sedang menikmati acara bangun paginya, Hinata mendengar lamat-lamat suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Meskipun terdengar lirih, tapi Hinata yakin sepertinya ada yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Dengan segera Hinata berlari menuju lantai 2 dimana suara itu berasal, semakin dia dekat semakin jelas suara rintihan dari kamar yang dia yakini adalah kamar Sasuke. Dengan takut-takut Hinata membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut seraya mengerang kesakitan, dihampirinya dengan segera dan di singkapnya selimut yang menutupi orang itu, betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat Sasuke berdarah-darah.

Darah keluar dari mulut, telinga dan hidung. Tubuh Hinata gemetar, hatinya miris melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Tidak pernah dia melihat orang yang kesakitan seperti yang dialami Sasuke saat ini Diulurkannya tangan Hinata menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

"Uchiha, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Hyuu..ga, sakit, sa..sakit seka..li" Kata Sasuke terbata-bata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Hinata berusaha untuk kuat, dipeluknya Sasuke yang kesakitan. Hanya cara ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Tak terasa air mata Hinata jatuh dari sudut kelopak matanya.

Suara erangan Sasuke semakin membuat hati Hinata miris dan pilu. Semakin di eratkannya pelukannya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Dipeluknya Hinata dengan sangat erat, seraya menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata dengan berurai air mata.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, hanya erangan-erangan pilu yang semakin menjadi. Lalu, Hinata teringat dengan salah satu teman Sasuke yang dulu pernah memberikannya obat saat dia sakit.

"Sebaiknya aku menelponnya" Kata Hinata seraya mencoba melepas pelukan Sasuke yang sangat erat, setelah terlepas, dicarinya ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. Dicarinya kontak nomor Shikamaru.

"Dokter Shika! Bisakah kau segera kemari?Uchiha sedang kesakitan" Kata Hinata seraya mengakhiri panggilan telponnya.

Ditempat lain Shikamaru yang mendapat telpon dari Hinata, segera menuju ke apartemen Sasuke

"Sial, kenapa bisa secepat ini?" Kata Shikamaru sedikit kesal dan khawatir. "Tenten, sampel darah untuk Sasuke apakah masih ada?"

"Ada apa?sepertinya kau kebingungan." Tanya Tenten, asisten Shikamaru di laboratorium pribadi miliknya.

"Sepertinya kita kalah, Sasuke sudah menunjukkan gejala-gejala yang aku prediksikan akan terjadi 6 bulan kedepan. Saat ada seseorang yang menelponku tadi, aku mendengar suara erangan kesakitan Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru

"Maksudmu Nona Haruno sekarang ada bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten seraya mengambil sampel darah yang diminta Shikamaru dan menyerahkannya

"Sepertinya bukan, aku kenal betul suara Sakura." Kata Shikamaru "Apa hanya ini?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Itu yang terakhir" Kata Tenten. "Dan kita sudah tidak punya lagi darah yang akan kita uji"

Shikamaru terduduk lesu, harapannya pupus, dia putus asa. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Dokter!Dokter! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten "Jangan putus asa, kita msih punya waktu 9 bulan untuk mencari penawar untuk Sasuke. dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Jangan putus asa, Sasuke mengandalkanmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Tenten, Shikamaru sadar dan merasa saat ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah. Kata-kata Tenten bahwa masih ada 9 bulan kedepan, bukan hal yang mustahil baginya untuk menemukan penawar untuk Sasuke. Shikamaru segera beranjak dan pergi menuju apartemen Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Tenten" Kata Shikamaru.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Shikamaru mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak peduli lampu merah, dia pacu mobilnya bahkan lebih cepat. Sasuke menunggunya saat ini.

Setelah berada di depan apartemen Sasuke, Shikamaru segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. Dapat dia dengar dengan jelas suara kesakitan yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Kau ada disini?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Nanti saja aku jawab. Sebaiknya segera obati Uchiha, aku tidak sanggup mendengar erangannya." Kata Hinata

Dengan segera Shikamaru menyuntikkan darah yang dia bawa, darah terakhir yang dia yakini sebagai penawar. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke terlihat mulai nyaman, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal sekarang sudah mulai beraturan. Hinata dengan segera mengambil baskom yang berisi air. Di sekanya darah yang keluar dari mulut, telinga dan hidung Sasuke. dan dibantu Shikamaru, Hinata mengganti baju Sasuke yang basah karena keringat, lalu mereka berdua keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur.

Hinata dan Shikamaru duduk di sofa ruang tamu, keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dimata Shikamaru, Hinata mengalami shock, terlihat bekas air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku hanya terkejut melihat dia seperti itu." Kata Hinata " Apakah dia punya penyakit yang mematikan?"

Shikamaru terdiam dan bimbang. Apakah harus memberitahu Hinata atau tidak. Lalu Shikamaru teringat akan sampel darah yang dia minta pada Hinata. Hanya saja dia lupa menanyakannya pada Tenten soal hasilnya. Tapi, setidaknya dia masih punya harapan. Hinata mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang yang waktu itu bertemu dengannya di sebuah riset yang dia lakukan dengan beberapa temannya, dia dikenalkan pada Shikamaru sebagai penyandang dana atas riset yang dia lakukan. Hanya manik violet yang mengingatkan Shikamaru pada orang itu, yang ternyata juga dimiliki oleh Hinata.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu yang kau suntikkan tadi itu, seperti darah?" Tanya Hinata

"Benar" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Benarkah?Jadi itu darah ya?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya, sebenarnya pertanyaannya tadi hanya dugaan. Tak disangka dugaannya benar.

"Kenapa?Menurutmu aneh?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia kesehatan klienku pada orang lain yang bukan keluarganya." Kata Shikamaru "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya Sasuke akan baik-baik saja sementara ini."

Sebelum Shikamaru meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, ada perasaan janggal dalam benaknya. Seperti ada yang tertinggal. Lama dia berdiri di depan pintu, hingga akhirnya dia ingat apa yang tertinggal.

"Ehmm, waktu itu aku pernah meminta darahmu." Kata Shikmaru "ada seorang pasienku membutuhkan darah yang ternyata sama dengan yang kau punya dan besok kami akan mengoperasinya sedangkan stok yang kami punya tidak mencukupi. Bisakah kau membantu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu, besok aku harus datang kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Berikan aku nomer ponselmu, aku akan emailkan alamatnya."Kata Shikamaru seraya mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mencatat no Hinata.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Setelah Sasuke bangun, sebaiknya kau beri dia minuman hangat. Dan suruh dia makan bubur untuk sementara waktu." Kata Shikamaru lagi "Besok, aku menanti kedatanganmu di rumah sakit"

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang, terbesit harapan dari raut muka Shikamaru. Kali ini, keyakinan akan menyembuhkan Sasuke semakin tinggi.

"Tenten, bisakah kau beritahu aku, bagaimana hasil dari sample B?"Tanya Shikamaru "Benarkah?baiklah aku segera kesana"

"Aku rasa gadis itu memang malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untukmu Sasuke". Kata Shikamaru.

XXX

Di kediaman Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha putra pertama Fugaku baru kembali dari pencarian gulungan naskah yang berisi tentang sejarah Klan Uchiha.

"Kau sudah kembali Itachi?Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Fugaku tak sabar

"Hei, Hei!Apa ayah tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu?Aku ini hampir mati." Kata Itachi santai

"Tapi kenyataannya kau kan masih hidup. Jadi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja" Kata Fugaku "Bagaimana?"

Itachi menyerahkan gulungan naskah yang berhasil dia dapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Kata Itachi

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Ayah tahu kau pasti sudah membukanya, dan kalau kau sudah melakukannya, kau pasti sudah menganalisanya kan, Itachi" Kata Fugaku

"Ternyata dugaan ayah tidak pernah meleset. Ayah memang mengerti aku sekali ya" Kata Itachi

"Cepat katakan, tidak usah berbelit-belit" Kata Fugaku

"Gulungan ini hanya berisi awal mula Klan Uchiha, kejayaan bahkan sampai kemunduran Klan. Tapi, tak ada hubungannya dengan kutukan yang menimpa Klan." Kata Itachi

"Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya Fugaku tak percaya

"Kalau ayah tidak percaya padaku, ayah bisa membaca sendiri gulungan itu." Kata Itachi

Tak ada jawaban dari Fugaku, dia percaya Itachi sudah mengatakan semua isi dari gulungan naskah itu.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi" Kata Fugaku.

Itachi pun segera meninggalkan ruang pribadi Fugaku menuju kamar pribadinya. Disana Konan sedang merapikan baju-baju yang mereka bawa selama bepergian mencari kebenaran akan kutukan itu.

"Kau sudah kembali." Kata Konan seraya menoleh ke arah Itachi yang membuka pintu kamar.

Dipeluknya Konan dari belakang, istri yang sangat dia cintai, disandarkannya kepala Itachi di pundak Konan, sesekali mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Konan.

"Kenapa?Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayah?" Tanya Konan yang masih sibuk menata baju-bajunya.

"Tidak, dia percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan." Kata Itachi seraya melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Konan, mengajaknya duduk.

"Tapi kenapa mukamu masih kusut begitu?" Tanya Konan "Bukankah setelah ayah tahu kalau kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan, tugasmu akan lebih ringan. Kau jadi tidak perlu pergi ke penjuru dunia untuk mencari info soal Klan"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, seolah-olah ingin melepas semua beban berat yang dia rasakan selama ini.

"Bagian itu, aku sama sekali tidak menceritakannya pada ayah. Sementara ini aku tidak mau dia tahu." Kata Itachi

"Kenapa?Bukankah setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kau bisa membebaskan Sasuke dari penderitaannya?" Tanya Konan

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si Tua itu kalau dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan? Tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak peduli asalkan kau tidak dalam situasi hampir terbunuh seperti waktu itu. Apa kau tahu aku hampir mati, melihatmu terluka seperti itu" Kata Konan terisak

"Waktu itu kita kan memang sedang bertransaksi di pasar gelap. Hal seperti itu sudah aku perhitungkan. Dan yang pasti, waktu itu tidak akan terulang, bukankah aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku ingin dapatkan"

Konan hanya terdiam.

"Dengarkan aku Konan, aku punya alasan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu si Tua itu soal penawar kutukan itu. Asal kau tahu dia tidak akan segan-segan mencari semua keturunan Hyuuga demi untuk mematahkan kutukan itu. Dan itu artinya Klan Uchiha dan Klan Hyuuga akan saling bunuh." Kata Itachi "Bukankah kau sudah tahu cara mematahkan kutukan itu kan?"

Konan mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi, memang ada benarnya dan kemungkinan besar akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan lagi saja. Aku capek sekali. Ayo! Kita tidur" Kata Itachi seraya menggandeng tangan Konan menuju peraduannya yang hangat.

Malam ini, Itachi tak bisa memejamkan matanya sekalipun matanya sudah sangat berat menahan kantuk. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Sasuke, adik yang sangat dia sayangi. Apalagi dia sudah berjanji pada Mikoto, ibunya, kalau dia akan menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke dari apapun. Termasuk harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

"Sasuke, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kutukan sialan itu" Kata Itachi.

*************************************TBC********** ***********************************

Hallo minna,,,,,

Maaf aupdatenya ngaret-ret….

Thx buat yang udah review:

Novan n Yoval

Ryo Aileen

Hiru

Aeni Hibiki

Thx a lot y

Akhir kata, PLEASE REVIEW

Arigatou


End file.
